


of wolves and sheep

by bi_magic



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, um this is set in that alternative universe we saw in the s3 halloween episode k thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_magic/pseuds/bi_magic
Summary: friar thinks he's a wolf. maya disagrees.(set in the halloween ep alternate universe!)





	of wolves and sheep

they're just leaving detention. the school is empty. their teacher had made a run for it as soon as the time came. no one in their right mind would want to be closed in a room all alone with those two. as they both reach the door, he hangs back and lets her exist first. a real proper southern gentleman, maya thinks with distaste, jaw clenched, and bumps her shoulder into his chest as aggressively as she can while walking out.

next thing she knows, she is pressed into the wall right outside the classroom, his body close to hers. dangerously close. so close she can feel the heat that radiates off him and _oh_ , does this cowboy think he can scare her?

"friar." she speaks, a warning tone underlining the single word. the look in hid ryrd grows defiant, challenging. absolutely infuriating. and yet.

"hart."

his body is toned and hard and his flesh is boiling hot where it brushes hers, scorching her.

"you think you're a wolf?" a hiss makes its way through her dark lips, white teeth. lucas smiles in response. she's never seen him smile before. something about it is hungry, predatory. maybe he is a wolf. (she'd never admit it.)

"I do," he replies, that irritating smirk still on his face, leaning impossibly close to her. "and you know what wolves do?" his breath hits her neck. she tries not to shudder. (she fails.) "wolves eat sheep."

both of his hands rise, one by one. she manages to grab his right hand by the wrist - but she misses his left.

he touches her face, fingers spreading across her cheek, fingertips digging into her skin. he's burning her alive.

he's so close now, so close, they're breathing the same air. it tastes of mint and desire and anger at the world.

"let go, friar," she says, means for it to come out harsh. it doesn't. it's firm but breathless, and despite her words, her body draws closer to his. then, with one last, almost painful press of his fingers to her cheek bone, he leans back. her body unwillingly follows after his. the slightest grin is thrown her way. (she's cold, suddenly, without his presence setting fire to her bones. 

"hey, cowboy," she spits before he can turn away. "I'm no sheep."

he stares at her, eyes narrowed, and she still smells him, breathes him, feels him all around her although he's moved away. "you'd better watch it. next time, this might be a real wolf fight."

he smirks, and leans back in, and whispers into her hair: "can't wait."

(they both go home that day feeling like they're being lit with matches from the inside out. they're both itching for a fight. she goes out and paints some city walls; he goes out and picks up a fistfight. she comes home with paint stained fingers; he comes home with bloody knuckles.  
it still isn't enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i hope you like it! like some other things, i wrote this for an rp partner back when i was rping lucas, and it turned out i like it more than i should. i hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ty! <3


End file.
